A mobile network may provide voice and data services to mobile devices using a combination of circuit-switched (CS) and packet-switched (PS) components. As an example, voice services may be provided through a CS path while data services may be provided on a PS path. In any case, a cooperative relationship between CS and PS components in the network may be beneficial in terms of system capacity, latency, speed, and user experience.
In some cases, a mobile device engaged in a communication session may need to provide updates, such as a routing area update (RAU) or a tracking area update (TAU), to the network. During these updates, various error conditions or states may sometimes be detected within the network. For instance, networks with significant interaction between CS and PS components may experience such conditions along with possible performance degradation such as lost traffic for the mobile device or high latency during correction procedures. Accordingly, there is a general need for systems and methods of updating the mobile network.